Finding Love
by EmoTayTay
Summary: Gamzee answers his door one day to find a beaten, bruised, and bloodied Nepeta. He takes care of her and as time goes on things progress. Read as they go through surprises, fights, separation, and loss. Humanstuck Highschoolstuck AU
1. Chapter 1: A Stray Cat

So I decided to try a new thing. I like this pairing just as much as the Karkat and Nepeta pairing. Please remember to keep the song ideas for The Love of Karkat and Nepeta coming. Love you all!

A Gamzee X Nepeta story.

Description: Gamzee answers his door one day to find a beaten, bruised, and bloodied Nepeta. He takes care of her and as time goes on things progress. Read as they go through surprises, fights, separation, and loss. Humanstuck Highschoolstuck AU

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Homestuck that belongs to Andrew Hussie. **

**Chapter 1: A Stray Cat**

Gamzee had just woken up and was making coffee to drink before work. He was not looking forward to listening to Terezi talk about Karkat. She would go on forever about how he was good in bed, about how he was able to deal his weird twin sister, and how "yummy" he could be. Karkat's twin sister was named Nepeta and she loved cats. Terezi had been best friends with the girl before Karkat had moved back from their grandparents place.

Nepeta just acted like her normal self after that. Gamzee could see she was lonely though. Then Equius had asked her out and she became her old self. Something was different though; she always wore long sleeves and pants and hid her face. One day he had asked her about a mark on her neck she had panicked and ran out of the classroom.

He was worried for the girl. He didn't want it to be true but he thought maybe Equius has become abusive. He shook his head. He would ask the girl later.

GNGNGN

Nepeta woke up to arms surrounding me. She remembered last night. Equius had gotten mad at her for talking to Tavros. She had tried to explain that she and Tavros were just friends but Equius wouldn't listen. He had slapped her and then picked her up. She had become nervous when he threw her on the bed.

She had tried to calm him down but he just got angrier. He stripped her and himself. When she had tried to get away he pinned her down and slapped her face. He thrust into her without warning causing her to scream. He pounded her into the mattress while tears fell down her face. When he finished he plopped down next to her and pulled her next to him.

She shook at the memory. Tears threatened to fall from her eyes. She missed that guy he had been when they first started dating. Ever since his parents got divorced he had become what he was now. He started to wake up. She turned to face him and greeted him with, "Good morning."

He slapped her, "Don't speak to me bitch. For that you need to be punished."

She screamed when last night repeated itself. Afterword he forced her into the shower. Nepeta fell into the shower and hit her head. She saw spots and her vision blurred. He grew mad at her for not getting up and threw her at the bathroom sink which her chest hit with a crack.

She managed to get out of the bathroom and lock the door on him long enough for her to put her trench coat. She had reached the living room when he tackled her. She screamed while punching and kicking him, trying to get away. She fell into the glass coffee table when he kicked her. She saw the steak knife from his dinner on the floor.

Nepeta grabbed the knife and stabbed Equius in the thigh. While the Sagittarius yelled and pulled the knife out she hit him over the head with his baseball bat. When he was down she ran out the door.

GNGNGN

She ended up by the park when she fell on the ground. Someone tried to help her but she pushed them away in panic. The person, who had she been sane would have noticed was Kanaya, had followed her only to lose her.

Kanaya then messaged Karkat.

MESSAGE FROM: Kanaya

_Karkat what happened to Nepeta?_

Karkat looked at his phone with confusion. What was Kanaya talking about? Last he heard from his sister was over two weeks ago.

MESSAGE FROM: Karkat

_What do you mean? She hasn't talked to me in a while._

Kanaya's eyes went wide. She sent a message to everyone.

MESSAGE FROM: Kanaya

_SOMETHING HAS HAPPENED TO NEPETA! I THINK SHE NEEDS HELP! FIND HER ASAP! _

GNGNGN

Everyone was thrown into panic at the news of Nepeta. Rose, Vriska, and Dave instantly set out on their motorcycles in search of her. Jade set out on horse. (A/N: Don't ask) Karkat and Terezi, John, Eridan, and Sollux set out in cars. Tavros went to his computer trying to locate her. Feferi and Kanaya set out with dogs. Aradia called the authorities.

Equius looked at his phone and threw it at the wall. He had just messed up big time. Dammit why did he have to lose his cool?! He walked to the bedroom and picked up Nepeta's stuffed cat. It made him think of when he confessed to her. He hugged the toy and fell to his knees crying.

Karkat was in a state of panic. Kanaya had told him the state Nepeta was in. He hit the steering wheel. Terezi tried to talk to him but he ignored her. He fought tears and told himself, _I will never let her go like that again!_

Gamzee had just gotten out of shower he had taken after work when he noticed his phone was lit up. He read the message from Kanaya and couldn't breathe. Who would ever want to endanger Nepeta? She was so nice and friendly. He dressed in a hurry and grabbed his phone and wallet. When he was about to grab his motorcycle keys and leave, someone rang the doorbell.

He opened the door to see the very girl everyone was panicking about. Her face was contorted in pain and had blood on it. He noticed that her coat hung wide open and she was naked. Bruises and blood covered her body and she was shaking. She looked up at him with tear filled eyes and said, "H… he… elp m… me G… am… mzee… ee…"

**TBC**

**Sad I know. I'm not bashing Equius; it's just he's so strong. I hope you'll review and follow. Thanks you guys!**

**Review and I might make a special rated R chapter for you!**


	2. Chapter 2: What Happened?

I should be trying to get more sleep but I can't with my bed hog. His name is Rocket and he's a beagle.

**JuGgUlAtOr413- **Really? Well you're welcome and I will continue! I am actually falling in love with this story. I hope you like this chapter.

A Gamzee X Nepeta story.

Description: Gamzee answers his door one day to find a beaten, bruised, and bloodied Nepeta. He takes care of her and as time goes on things progress. Read as they go through surprises, fights, separation, and loss. Humanstuck Highschoolstuck AU

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Homestuck that belongs to Andrew Hussie. **

**Chapter 2: What Happened?**

Gamzee stared wide eyed at the girl before him. He snapped out of it when she fainted. He caught her and brought her to his couch. He took out his phone and texted everyone.

MESSAGE FROM: Gamzee

_Guys, Nepeta showed up at my place. The look is over. Just meet up at my place._

Gamzee in turn received a test from Kanaya.

MESSAGE FROM: Kanaya

_Gamzee I need you to do something. It might make you feel weird but it needs to be done. Undress Nepeta fully. Take a container of warm water and a wash cloth and clean her off, gently. Then cover her with a blanket._

Gamzee gathered his courage and got to work.

GNGNGN

They booked it to Gamzee's. Aradia informed the police that Nepeta was found. Officer Kyla Rain was sent to Gamzee to record the incident.

The first to arrive was Karkat and Terezi. How? Let's just say Karkat was lucky he wasn't caught doing 40 miles over the speed limit. He burst through the door and was pulled into a hug by Gamzee. Karkat hugged back.

Gamzee was the first to speak, "You aren't going to like what you see. You need to stay quiet though. Kanaya said to just monitor her sleep and not wake her unless necessary. Terezi you shouldn't see this. Please stay out here."

_Karkat POV:_

I nodded to my brother in all but blood. He led me to the living room. We made it to the couch and took the blanket he put on her off. I finally looked up from the floor. I wish I hadn't done that. The state of my twin left me in shock.

Nepeta was naked. There was blood coming from cuts on her legs, arms, stomach, face, head, neck, chest, and hips. I noticed the blood from between her legs and sobbed. Her head and face were gaining a few bruises. A huge bruise was covering her torso from the neck to hips. Bruises went along her arms and legs. Her wrist, ankles, and neck had bruises creating a band look on them.

I fell to the floor next to the couch and sobbed. Why did I let her leave home? Why did I let her cut off contact with me? Why did this happen to her?

Gamzee POV:

Karkat's reaction was like mine. When I had taken off Nepeta's trench coat I had almost stopped what I was doing to gather her in a hug. There was nothing underneath the coat. I focused on cleaning her after that. I had to ignore that she was naked and injured in order to finish. When I finished I had gone in the kitchen and cried.

GNGNGN

I sat my bro on a chair when someone came into the living room. It was John, followed by Tavros and Aradia. John had picked up the two on the way here. The three froze at the sight of Nepeta covered by the blanket.

I motioned for them to take a seat somewhere. Aradia was fighting tears. Soon every one of our friends had gathered here, the last to be Kanaya and excluding Equius. Kanaya set to work on Nepeta as soon as she arrived. Boy was I glad Kanaya's parents were doctors and she was following their footsteps.

Someone knocked on my door and I opened it to see an officer. She smiled at me and I let her in. When she made it to the living room she had to avert her eyes from the scene of Nepeta.

_Normal POV:_

The officer cleared her throat and spoke, "I'm Officer Kyla Rain. I was sent to report and record this incident. The chief said to talk to Aradia Medigo."

Aradia stood up and shook the officer's hand, "That would be me ma'am."

"Just call me Kyla. Is anyone her related to our victim?"

Karkat stood up, "She's my twin sister. I'm Karkat Vantas. Her name is Nepeta Leijon. I have our dad's last name and she has our mother's."

Kyla nodded, "Alright. Is Nepeta in a relationship with anyone?"

Eridan spoke up, "She has a boyfriend. His name is Equius Zahhak."

Feferi spoke up, "Speaking of which, where is he?"

Everyone shook their heads. Kyla nodded. Kanaya spoke, "Well I got everything minor but she needs to go to the hospital. She has three broken ribs, a hairline fracture on her skull, her left wrist is broken, and her right leg seems to have a fracture as well."

"I'll call an ambulance. You cover her back up and the rest of you can either go home or go to the ER's waiting room. You," Kyla pointed at Gamzee, "Will ride with her in the ambulance. Karkat, I'm sorry but you seem to upset to ride with."

Karkat nodded in understanding.

GNGNGN

They arrived at the hospital. Gamzee noticed that everyone was in the waiting room. Karkat saw him and motioned for the Capricorn to sit next to him.

When Gamzee sat down he thought of every moment he had with the Leo since they met. He remembered when they met at a Lucky Seven while they both were buying Faygo. She had smiled and let him have the last Red Pop. Looking back he realized that she was special to him. It hit him. He was in love with Nepeta.

GNGNGN

Three hours had gone by and there still wasn't any news on Nepeta's condition. Gamzee waited in anticipation. He was so worried about her.

The door opened and Officer Kyla Rain's twin sister Doctor Lyla Rain came out. "Nepeta made it through surgery and should make a full recovery. She probably won't wake for a few days to a week or two. That rests on her mental state," she informed.

GNGNGN

_**5 days later**_

_Nepeta POV:_

I didn't know where I was. I could hear Karkat and Gamzee but I only saw black. I tried to move and it wouldn't work. I sighed and the scene changed to the living room in Equius's house.

The room was cleaned and back to its pristine state. I got nervous when I heard footsteps. I was engulfed in a hug from behind. Equius kissed my cheek and smiled. I stared blankly. He handed me a box. I opened it and saw the Leo symbol necklace he gave me.

That was it! It was a memory of back then. I let tears flow.

Gamzee POV:

Tears fell from Nepeta's eyes and I wiped them away. I had sat by her every day for the last five days. I kept praying that she would wake up.

Nepeta POV:

The scene had changed to the time he first raped me. I started to panic. He continued and I screamed. I yelled. I thrashed. I fought.

Gamzee POV:

Nepeta screamed. I sat shocked for a moment til she started to thrash. I pressed the nurse button and held her down. Then the words came out, "EQUIUS! PLEASE STOP! NO MORE! EQUIUS NO! IT HURTS! PLEASE!"

I paled and I heard something fall behind me. I turned and saw a pissed Karkat. Then Nepeta stopped. We looked at her.

She woke up slowly. She tried to speak but it wouldn't work. The nurse who had arrived gave her a glass of water. When she finished Nepeta asked the nurse to leave.

Normal POV:

Gamzee waited for the girl to speak. Karkat kissed her forehead and she smiled softly. "Do you remember anything?" he asked and her face turned grim.

"Yes… I was… raped… I was raped by Equius."

The room went dead silent.

**TBC**

**REVIEW I SAY! Or my motivation will disappear and I won't be able to write. So review and I'll even give you a Faygo!**

**-TayTay**


	3. Chapter 3: The One Found Guilty

I was a smartass in driver's training. We were talking about insurance on your car and stuff. I made my instructor Jim confused then he smiled. Here is the conversation:

Jim: "If your car is in your driveway and a tree falls on it, what's it covered by?"

Me: "The tree. *smirk*"

Jim: "Yes insure- the tree. Well yeah that.*looks at me with a funny face*"

Me "*is giggling like a hyena in my seat*"

Jim: "Okay then."

The class continued after that.

Oh and Faygo to EmilyfyeahJones, F3ARTH3RIPP3R, Anon, Wishyouwerehere, RavingHyena, Silverbrook123, and 85294704! *tosses you Faygo* Thanks for reviewing guys! Love you all and enjoy the next chapter.

Thanks for the cookie RavingHyena! *noms on cookie*

A Gamzee X Nepeta story.

Description: Gamzee answers his door one day to find a beaten, bruised, and bloodied Nepeta. He takes care of her and as time goes on things progress. Read as they go through surprises, fights, separation, and loss. Humanstuck Highschoolstuck AU

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Homestuck that belongs to Andrew Hussie. **

**Chapter 3: The One Found Guilty**

Karkat's mouth closed and opened a few times then it remained closed for a bit. Gamzee jumped when it opened again. Karkat was yelling, "I'M GOING TO KILL THAT DUMB JOCK! HOW DARE HE HURT MY SISTER! HE'S A DEAD MAN!"

Gamzee grabbed Karkat's arm and dragged him into the hallway. Gamzee slapped his friends face. Gamzee grabbed Karkat's shoulders, looked him in the eye, and said, "Don't you dare. Nepeta needs us. I would love to beat the shit out of him but she's more important. We'll tell Officer Rain and let her handle it."

Karkat nodded and walked back into Nepeta's room. The girl looked so small on the white hospital bed. Karkat could not help but think of her as his little sister again. She was only five minutes younger than him but she would still always be his little sister.

He remembered when they were little. Nepeta hadn't even gone home with the family after they were born. She had been born with a weak heart and lungs. Ever since he was little he remembered all the times at the hospital. When he had started going to school he would visit her after school every day and share what he learned with her. He said it was so she could be in the same grade as him when she was better.

She was finally released when she was eight. Her heart and lungs were finally at a rather average state. She was so happy. He remembered the smile she had on the first day she went to school. He wished to see that smile on her face now.

GNGNGN

Nepeta had been awake for three days when Officer Rain was allowed to come and see her. She took down Nepeta's statement and got the address to Equius's place. She hugged Nepeta lightly and told her it was okay to cry and that she was always available if Nepeta needed.

Officer Rain went to Equius's place and got no answer. Then she heard a gunshot. Kyla burst into the house to find Equius dead in the middle of the living room. The once completely white room now had blood splattered around it.

Kyla noticed a note taped to the mirror above the fireplace. It was a suicide note. Equius had killed himself because of guilt. Kyla couldn't help but let a few tears fall down her face for the boy.

GNGNGN

"No! Oh my god. Yes… Okay… Thank you too. Bye," Kanaya finished the phone call from Officer Rain.

She looked at everyone gathered in Nepeta's room. She was about to tell them about Equius when Dr. Rain came in. Lyla looked at Nepeta, "Dear I have some news from our testing on you. Do you want everyone in here?" Nepeta nodded, "Well dear it seems that you're about eight weeks pregnant."

Nepeta's face went through many emotions before she cried. She was crying tears of joy at the idea of something created between her and Equius. She didn't care about what she went through she still loved him.

Nepeta's face lit up, "I need to tell Equius! He'll be so happy!"

Kanaya snapped into action. She cleared her throat, "I just got off the phone with Officer Rain. She went to Equius's and no one answered the door. A few seconds later she heard a gunshot," Nepeta gasped, "Equius committed suicide."

Nepeta let tears flow fast and strong. What was she gonna do? Her child's father was dead. She started to panic.

Doctor Rain pushed everyone but Kanaya, Karkat, and Gamzee out of the room. Nepeta was screaming and thrashing. Lyla had Gamzee and Karkat hold her still. Kanaya kept talking to Nepeta with relaxing words. Finally Lyla was able to use a sedative to help Nepeta calm down.

**TBC**

**OMG! IT'S SO SAD! I hated having to kill off Equius! Please review in memory of him!**

**-TayTay**

**P.S. Review if you want to keep the Faygo alive! *holds up stuffed bottle of Red pop Faygo* Yes I am hyper people. **


	4. Chapter 4: Moving In

So my friend Jay figured out that girls who are fans of MLP are Pegasisters. Now I am just fighting with our school's website so I can get my schedule. So I've been very frustrated. Anyway enough drabble.

Faygo to JuGgUlAtOr413! Loves you all for reviewing. *blows kiss* MWHA!

A Gamzee X Nepeta story.

Description: Gamzee answers his door one day to find a beaten, bruised, and bloodied Nepeta. He takes care of her and as time goes on things progress. Read as they go through surprises, fights, separation, and loss. Humanstuck Highschoolstuck AU

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Homestuck that belongs to Andrew Hussie. **

**Chapter 4: Moving In**

After three more weeks Nepeta was allowed to leave the hospital. She didn't want to go back to where Terezi and Karkat where nor did she want to go to her and Equius's place.

"Karkitty…" Nepeta whispered, "Do you think Mom or Dad would let me move in with them?"

Karkat was shocked. She hadn't called him that since she started dating Equius. He sighed, "Mom's in Minnesota for business for the next few years and Dad is in Africa helping with the efforts for healthcare. Even if you moved in with mom you'd have to transfer schools."

Gamzee got an idea, "Nep can come live at my place," He got surprised looks, "Well I have a big house with a lot of room and I would love to have someone else there. Just one person makes it feel lonely and empty."

Nepeta smiled softly. Karkat sighed, "Okay she can go to your place. Don't do anything to Nep, or I will hurt you."

"I won't do anything man," Gamzee replied then turned to Nepeta; "Aradia will bring you home and stay with you while we get your stuff, Kay?"

She nodded and let Aradia lead her to the car. Aradia hit play on the CD player in the car. The song Missing by Evanescence came out of the speakers. Nepeta let herself cry all the way to her new home.

GNGNGN

Gamzee almost cried at the state of Equius's living room. There were some blood stains on the wall and in the carpet. His poor friend died in this room.

Karkat came in behind Gamzee. He had already seen the state of the room and avoided looking at it. He noticed that Gamzee was still standing in the same spot. He grabbed Gamzee's arm and tugged a bit. Gamzee followed him upstairs to where Equius and Nepeta shared a room.

Nepeta's stuff was already packed up and labeled. Karkat and Gamzee realized that Equius had done this before killing himself. Karkat sniffed and started grabbing boxes.

GNGNGN

After two hours they finished moving everything to Gamzee's. Nepeta had already fallen asleep on the couch. He thanked Aradia and she left. Karkat kissed his sister's forehead and left for home. Gamzee decided that during the rest of their summer break he would have Nepeta pick a room and decorate it. He would call his mom's friend who did all of his family's interior decorating tomorrow so he could help.

Nepeta sneezed in her sleep. Gamzee smiled. He should move her to a bed. He brought her to the guest room across from his own room. Gamzee covered with a blanket and she curled into a ball on the bed.

Gamzee leaned down and kissed her forehead. Smiling he whispered, "Good night little kitten."

GNGNGN

It was a week later and Gamzee woke up to the smell of bacon and French toast. He walked downstairs to find Nepeta making breakfast. He smiled, "Good morning Nep."

She turned and smiled at him, "Good morning. How many pieces of French toast do you want?"

"Three. Oh and next time I make breakfast."

"Sure if you manage to get up before eleven. Otherwise you'll have to deal with it."

They laughed and ate breakfast together. He made her stay at the table while he did dishes. She told him about her room plan.

She had met the decorator yesterday and they already had the room all planned out. Starting in two days people would be coming and working on the room.

As she sat at the table Nepeta was realizing that her feelings toward Gamzee weren't just as friends. She was starting to fall for him. She still loved Equius but she couldn't help falling for the Capricorn. She sighed and silently apologized to Equius.

GNGNGN

It had been two weeks since Nepeta had moved in and Gamzee found himself having a hard time staying away from Nepeta. He found himself willing to do anything for her.

If she wanted to, he would be wrapped around her little finger. She was so nice and considerate. Not to mention she was absolutely beautiful in his eyes.

GNGNGN

Nepeta found herself completely taken with Gamzee by the third week she was living there. She loved him and couldn't stop herself from doing so. She hoped that Equius was okay with this. She wondered if she should tell him or not.

She smiled as one of his food creations exploded in his face. He frowned a bit before smiling. He dragged his finger on his face and tried the concoction. Nepeta giggled did the same as him. She smiled and said, "Yummy. That was pretty good."

They both fell on the floor and laughed. Gamzee couldn't stop himself from pulling Nepeta into a kiss. At first she had frozen but then started to kiss him back. When they pulled apart she was pulled into a hug.

Gamzee took a deep breath and said, "Nepeta, I love you. I tried to hold it back because of what you went through but I couldn't stop myself. I will be here for you and I'll even be a father to the baby. I just wanna stay by your side."

Nepeta let herself cry in joy. She laughed a little and nodded repeatedly. Finally she spoke, "I love you too Gamzee."

GNGNGN

As the school year approached everyone got together to prepare. When Gamzee and Nepeta said they were dating Karkat had slapped him then hugged him. He then hugged Nepeta. Everyone was happy for the small girl.

Nepeta also stated showing a tiny bit now that she was twelve weeks along. All the girls had wanted to feel the bump. Karkat was asked if he wanted to feel and he had refused. Nepeta had grabbed his hand anyway and put it on her belly. He smiled and said, "I'm gonna be an uncle."

**TBC**

**So this is a happy chapter as you can tell. My updates will become slower because of school starting soon. Anyway please review.**

**-TayTay**


	5. Chapter 5: Back to School

So school started a couple days ago. For once I'm excited. In other news, I found out that I will be the proud aunt of three nieces and one nephew. My third niece is due around November 27th. I'm excited.

Thank you all so much for reviewing! I almost got grounded for freaking out. I had been on the computer past curfew and read some reviews. I started cheering and barely got time to hide it. Anyway, I'm doing it again tonight so wish me luck.

A Gamzee X Nepeta story.

Description: Gamzee answers his door one day to find a beaten, bruised, and bloodied Nepeta. He takes care of her and as time goes on things progress. Read as they go through surprises, fights, separation, and loss. Humanstuck Highschoolstuck AU

**A/N: Their high school has 7 class periods and lunch between periods 4 and 5.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Homestuck that belongs to Andrew Hussie. **

**Chapter5: Back to School**

Gamzee and Nepeta pulled into the school parking lot. It was the first day of their last year in this place. Nepeta actually felt sad that her high school life was ending. This was the place where she had some of the best memories.

Gamzee put an arm around her waist and they walked into the school. They saw Tavros ahead of them and got his attention. He smiled to them and commented on how much better Nepeta was looking. She thanked him and left with Gamzee.

They received their schedules and were happy that like always most of their group of friends had almost the exact same schedules. Gamzee and Nepeta had periods 1 through 3, lunch of course, and periods 6 and 7. Aradia had the exact same schedule making both Karkat and Gamzee more at peace knowing she would be there for Nepeta if needed.

The first week was the best as they ended up having paper ball wars between classes and during lunch. The best part was when Eridan hit Principal Fitter with one. Eridan got detention and everyone else got a good laugh.

During the second week their English teacher, Mrs. Puzz, gave them a four page essay on how the English language has changed over the years. Of course Mrs. Puzz received some "punishment" from the students. Sollux had rigged a balloon filled with green paint to her desk. When she sat down she was covered in paint.

Nepeta missed the third week because she was not feeling well. She couldn't eat anything. The toilet was her bestest friend for that week. She cried a lot and finally it stopped when Saturday came.

Their fourth week was interesting seeing as a tree fell into the gym. Karkat laughed full out for the first time in years. Everyone was just happy there was no gym class now.

The beginning of their second month was Homecoming week. All students couldn't wait to hear who the Homecoming candidates were. As the principal got up on stage it fell silent. He took deep breath and started to read;

"King candidate, Gamzee Makara!"

Gamzee slapped a goofy grin on his face as he walked to the stage. He stood by the principal and waited for the corresponding Queen candidate.

"Queen Candidate, Nepeta Leijon!"

Nepeta was pushed towards stage as she was shocked. When she made it to the stage she smiled at Gamzee and they hooked arms. The principal motioned to them and announced, "King Candidate, Gamzee Makara and Queen Candidate, Nepeta Leijon!" They sat on the designated chairs and waited for the rest of the candidates.

"King Candidate, Dave Strider!"

Dave swaggered to the stage and stood there with a smirk.

"Queen Candidate, Jade Harley!"

They hooked arms and were announced again. Dave shook Gamzee's hand while Jade and Nepeta hugged.

"King Candidate Karkat Vantas!" This continued until all ten of them were called. The court was made up of Gamzee and Nepeta, Dave and Jade, Karkat and Terezi, Eridan and Feferi, and John and Rose.

Homecoming week went by fast. The Powderpuff football game was won by the freshmen. The boys volleyball game was won by the seniors. Then it was time to crown the King and Queen.

The candidates stood on stage. The previous Queen took the King's crown and waved it over the boys' heads. When it was dropped on Dave's head people went insane. Then the previous King took the Queen's crown and waved it over the girls' heads. It was put on Rose's head and she stood shocked. ((A/N: Bet you didn't expect that!))

The sixth week was boring as everyone was still tired from Homecoming. Of course this didn't stop their group of friends. Twice in one hour both Gamzee and Karkat were called to the office for disruptive behavior. Then on Friday of that week Nepeta was called down. Gamzee accompanied her since she was afraid. Turns out she had won $1,000 for one of her paintings. The painting was of their group of friends.

The Monday of their seventh week was hilarious. Some freshmen decided to start a squirt gun war. A sophomore named ended up getting hit by cross fire and that got the sophomores involved. When a junior heard about it he got them involved. Then it made it too where Sollux was woken from a nap by some stray water. It became full out war between all the classes. Well until the principal ended it.

The last Friday in October found a 20 weeks pregnant Nepeta walking down the stairs with Aradia. They were in a deep conversation about a school assignment. Nepeta laughed and the distraction caused her to miss the next stair.

Before anyone could react Nepeta was falling down the stairs, screaming bloody murder. Aradia was by her side in a flash. Nepeta noticed her and grabbed her hand. Crying she spoke, "...radia... It hurts... lot..."

Aradia rubbed the hand while crying herself. Gamzee and everyone arrived not a minute later. Gamzee was about to sweep her into a hug when Kanaya stopped him, "Don't. It could cause a miscarriage."

Nepeta was carefully put on a stretcher and brought to the hospital. Everyone sat waiting for news. When Dr. Rain came out they could tell it wouldn't be good.

"Nepeta has had a miscarriage."

**TBC**

**I'm crying! I could barely write this chapter. That's why it took especially long to update.**

**I have the rest of this story planned out. I just need to write the chapters. It should be about 11 chapters.**

**Please review!**

**-TayTay**


	6. Chapter 6: Soothing the Pain

You guys are so great! I was so happy at the reviews I cried!

**Review Replies:**

Anon- You don't have to be a virgin to be raped. Rape is basically when sex is forced on you when you don't want it.

The Vampire Avatar- Wow. That is really sad.

Jess- Yeah, I know that feeling.

forgottenCompendium- I'm sorry! Please know I cry too! And I'm the one writing it!

Homestucksamazing- I know right?! I get so caught up in the story I do the same thing!

KatMax17- Here it is. Please calm down before you hurt yourself.

sara 030- Cliffhangers suck. I know. But it makes the wait for the next part all the more better.

guest- NO! PLEASE LIVE!

SoborEskimo- I'm very glad to hear you like it. The trolls are humans in this story but still have their blood colors. I like to keep it with some of their qualities.

A Gamzee X Nepeta story.

Description: Gamzee answers his door one day to find a beaten, bruised, and bloodied Nepeta. He takes care of her and as time goes on things progress. Read as they go through surprises, fights, separation, and loss. Humanstuck Highschoolstuck AU

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Homestuck that belongs to Andrew Hussie. **

**Chapter 6: Soothing the Pain**

Nepeta stared out the window of her room at Gamzee's. She hadn't spoken since a month ago. Since she lost her baby. She put her hand on her stomach and mouthed, "I'm so sorry."

Gamzee stood outside her bedroom door watched Nepeta. He let a tear fall down his face in sadness. She should have never had to face something like this. That girl cared for all those around her.

He smiled sadly. What could he do to help her? He thought about it. Smiling he called into Nepeta's room, "Hey Nep I'll be back in a few kay?"

She turned to him and nodded then back to the window. He dashed into his room. He grabbed his wallet, keys, and jacket. Then off he went.

Nepeta was humming with the bird outside her window when Gamzee pulled up in his car. She saw him get out with a kennel. Curious, she headed downstairs to meet him in the living room.

Gamzee smiled when he saw her. He set the kennel on the table and reached inside. When he turned around Nepeta saw the beautiful white kitten. The kitten's right eye was blue while the left eye was green.

Nepeta smiled. Gamzee walked up to her with the kitten, "She belongs to you now. All you have to do is name her."

Nepeta grabbed the kitten who instantly latched onto her. She smiled and announced, "Her name is Yuki."

Gamzee couldn't help but smile at how happy Nepeta was. This girl had gone through so much she deserved to be happy. He really loved her. She was the one who brought out his emotions.

He wanted to be with her forever. She was his everything.

That night while she was asleep he looked through some of his family's things. He found the ring his dad gave his mom when his dad proposed. He was going to give that to Nepeta.

A few weeks later Nepeta was welcomed back to school with open arms. Everyone had been worried about her. She cried knowing they all cared so much.

School continued normally after that. Gamzee had talked to their friends about asking Nepeta to marry him. Karkat surprisingly slapped him over the head and asked him what took so long to come up with that.

It was Valentine's Day. Nepeta sat in art class talking avidly with Terezi when Love You Like A Love Song by Selena Gomez was heard. Terezi smiled and turned Nepeta towards the classroom door.

Gamzee stood there in a tux. He held a bouquet of red roses and a small box with a bow. He walked up to Nepeta.

"Would you be my Valentine?" He asked.

Nepeta blushed, "Only if you'll be mine."

His smile grew as he swept her up in a hug. He set her down and looked at her. With a loving smile he said, "I have something for you."

He handed her the box and she opened it to see a necklace. It was a silver heart with both a purple Capricorn and a green Leo symbol.

"I love it Gamzee!"

He took it from her and showed her the back. It had words on it and he read them aloud, "Forever and always. Gamzee and Nepeta."

She held up her hair as he hooked it around her neck. She was so happy the she started to cry.

Right before they kissed she whispered, "Forever and always," against his lips.

The art room had erupted into applause. Nepeta noticed that all of their friends were there and she blushed. Karkat walked up to her with a smile.

He hooked a heart bracelet around her wrist. He smiles, "It's not as great as Gamzee's gift but still. It says 'Never fear, Your Big Brother is here' on it."

She smiled at jumped at Karkat with a hug. With tears of happiness running down her face she said, "I love you big brother."

March came around and the Senior class was planning their Senior class trip. They finally decided on going to a water park for a weekend. Everyone was so excited.

At the water park someone took a picture of the whole class smiling. For once everyone was happy and felt free. Then the fun ensued as they hit the park.

Their group of friends had decided to play volleyball. It was boys against girls. In the end the girls won with 15 points to the boys' 11.

On their second night their class had rented the park for a luau. The best part was the hula contest. They got all the girls up on stage. In the end it was Aradia who won.

It came to May and everyone was sad that school would end soon. They would be graduating at the end of this month. The teachers all gave them their goodbyes.

Gamzee planned to propose to Nepeta at the end of their graduation ceremony. He planned to do it right before Feferi gave her Valedictorian speech.

The day came and they all waited patiently to be handed their diplomas. As the last one was handed out the principal spoke, "Graduating is a new beginning for your lives. You'll go through hard times and good times. But every experience is worth living. Now we will witness a new beginning right here."

Gamzee grabbed Nepeta's hand and pulled her to the front of the stage. He knelt down on one knee and spoke, "Nepeta Leijon. You've brought many people happiness and joy. You persevere through everything thrown at you. My life was really dull before I met you," he turned towards Karkat, "No offense to you Karkat you're just kind of boring," people laughed a little, "But Nepeta you made me realize what life is about. You taught me love. I want to share my life with you," he pulled out the ring, "Nepeta Leijon would you do me the utmost pleasure of being my wife?"

Nepeta nodded with tears running down her face, "Yes Gamzee! Just yes!"

They kissed as everyone applauded.

Feferi stood up and walked to the podium as the two of them sat down. She took a deep breath and started,

"Today ends another chapter of our lives.

Our high school memories will always be with us.

We'll never forget all the good times or the bad times.

We move forward with unsure steps.

The path we follow will lead us to our futures.

Remember that you chose your path.

You write your own story.

Ten years from now things will have changed.

But I know that I will always remember these days.

Today is both a happy and sad.

But it will never be forgotten.

We'll find our futures and work hard to achieve them.

It's yours to grasp.

From today on you are the author of your own story.

Take care to make it how you want it to be.

Now congratulations to the Graduating Class of 2012!"

They threw their caps in the air as their new chapters began.

**The End**

**Just Kidding!**

**TBC**

It took me forever to write this. School is chaotic and my sister's baby shower is coming up so fast. I've also been sick and didn't have the energy to write anymore. I'm still sick but feeling a little bit better so I typed up this chapter. Please review!

-TayTay


	7. Chapter 7: Wedding Bells

**Review Replies:**

Guest 1- Well here you go my friend!

Germanium - FF TKZ- Thank you my dear!

ScarletNinja- Don't worry I miss things in class too because I'm reading fanfiction.

darkstar1105- / You're making me blush!

Guest 2- I'm just about all better!

darkendLuminescene- *takes trophy* Aww! Thank you! I'm so honored.

JuGgUlAtOr413- Well I hope I didn't give you diabetes. That would be kinda bad.

Fluffykins- I won't stop!

apalandrimoo- *hands you a Kleenex* Don't worry, it makes me cry too, and I'm the author.

A Gamzee X Nepeta story.

Description: Gamzee answers his door one day to find a beaten, bruised, and bloodied Nepeta. He takes care of her and as time goes on things progress. Read as they go through surprises, fights, separation, and loss. Humanstuck Highschoolstuck AU

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Homestuck that belongs to Andrew Hussie. **

**Chapter 7: Wedding Bells**

It was July and everyone was bustling to plan the perfect wedding. All the girls, excluding Nepeta, were hard at work.

Nepeta wasn't allowed near the plans. She had asked the girls to plan it because she had no idea what to do. The only thing she took part in was choosing the color scheme, her dress, and the flowers.

Gamzee took the opportunity to take his fiancé on a vacation. They went camping in Northern Minnesota. They stayed there from June 7th to July 13th and enjoyed the Iron Range.

GNGNGN

Gamzee exited the tent after changing into his swim trunks. He waited for Nepeta to follow. Nepeta came out in her swim suit and smiled at him.

"Well, what do we have here? A sexy kitten maybe?" Gamzee said as he pulled her into a kiss.

She smiled at him, "I see a sexy man who needs to be reminded what he is supposed to be doing."

He picked her up bridal style and took off towards the lake. He sped up when the dock was in site and jumped off, still holding her.

They came up laughing and shared a kiss.

GNGNGN

Terezi was running around frantically trying to find Karkat. He was running late to pick up his best friend and his sister. She heard Sollux's voice say, "Karkat aren't you supposed to be somewhere right now?"

Karkat looked at his watch, "FUCK! God dammit! I was supposed to pick up Gamzee and Nep five minutes ago!"

Terezi smiled. Now that that was taken care of she could get back to planning the menu for the reception.

GNGNGN

Finally the wedding day came. It was a clear and beautiful day on August 17th.

Everyone was seated accordingly and were just waiting for the ceremony to start. Gamzee stood at the altar wearing a huge smile on his face. Today was the start of his life with Nepeta.

The music started and the march down the aisle started. The first pair were Dave and Jade, followed by John and Rose, then Eridan and Feferi, and then Terezi, who was the maid of honor. Behind them came Karkat, who was the best man, and Nepeta.

The pair came to a stop at the altar. The priest spoke, "Who gives this woman to be wed to this man?"

"I Karkat Vantas give my little sister Nepeta Leijon to be wed to Gamzee Makara," Karkat took Nepeta's hand and placed it in Gamzee's.

The couple stood together in front of the priest. The man smiled, "We gather here today to join this man, Gamzee Makara, and this woman, Nepeta Leijon, in holy matrimony."

He turned to Gamzee and started, "Do you Gamzee take Nepeta to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

"I do."

"Then repeat after me, 'I Gamzee Makara take you, Nepeta Leijon to be my lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and health, as long as we both shall live.'"

Gamzee smiled, "I Gamzee Makara take you, Nepeta Leijon to be my lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and health, as long as we both shall live."

The priest turned to Nepeta, "Do you Nepeta take Gamzee to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I do."

"Then repeat after me, 'I Nepeta Leijon take you, Gamzee Makara to be my lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and health, as long as we both shall live.'"

Nepeta smiled as tears of joy started to fall down her face, " I Nepeta Leijon take you, Gamzee Makara to be my lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and health, as long as we both shall live."

The priest smiled, "You may exchange the rings."

Gamzee put the ring on Nepeta's finger and kissed it. Nepeta blushed while putting the ring on Gamzee's finger.

"I now pronounce you two husband and wife! You may kiss the bride."

The newlyweds shared a passionate kiss as everyone broke into applause.

**THE END**

I think I might write an epilogue to this story. But if you want that I need people to vote on the poll that's on my profile. I used Minnesota cos that's my home state and I grew up on the Iron Range. I'm not sure if the ceremony is correct. I went by what I remembered. I really wanna thank you all for reading this story. I love you all!

-TayTay


End file.
